Ah Yes, I Remember Now
by RandomFanatic
Summary: Tony goes on his first date with Loki... and he's scared as hell. Slash. Fluff. Rated T for... content? idk.   Whatev's. In response to First Date Challenge.


**Title: Ah, yes. I remember now. **

**Summary: It's Tony's first date with Loki... and he's scared as hell. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothin'. **

**Inspiration: IDK. The challenge, I guess. **

**So this is in response to the First Date Challenge. I chose the 'hard' level. I was given the pairing Tony/Loki and the setting of Theme Park. I decided that this was close enough to theme park... ;) **

**Yes, this is slash, seeing as both Loki and Tony are, in fact, male. **

**You don't like that, you say? Well then, why are you here. **

**You do like it, you say? Well, that's cool. In that case, please enjoy this. **

* * *

><p>Tony was really nervous.<p>

His hands were clammy, his mouth was dry, and he couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend.

He was his boyfriend, right?

Anyway, this had to be the most nervous he'd ever been in his entire life.

In fact, he'd been really nervous for about week, up to this point. Exactly a week ago was the day that he realized that their relationship was 'serious'. That was the day that his significant other suggested that Tony ask him out on a date- a _real_ date. Tony was caught off guard. Severely off guard. He hated being caught off guard severely. He was left standing there, mouth agape, eyes wide, and all he got from his beau was a little smile and a wisp of smoke as he disappeared.

He stayed standing there until Pepper came in and stopped in the doorway, asking him, "What's the matter, Mr. Stark?"

He snapped out of the trance he was in and occupied himself with straightening out his suit and muttering, "Oh, nothing, nothing."

It had taken him four days and a lot of self-motivational speeches to convince Tony to ask him to go to Coney Island on a date this fine Saturday afternoon.

And now they were here, and Tony was freaking out again.

Loki, on the other hand, seemed perfectly calm. He looked around at the people, rides, food- Tony guessed they didn't have anywhere quite like this in _either_ Asgard or Jotunheim.

Tony watched Loki as he eyed… everything. He was very observant. Tony loved to watch Loki think.

That, and he was too nervous to do anything else. He had no idea what to do. Sure, he'd been on plenty of dates- hundreds, thousands maybe- but he'd never been on one with a _guy_. Or a god. Or someone as intelligent and delightful and utterly _perfect_ as Loki.

Loki suddenly decided that was a good time to look over at him. He made eye contact and smiled. Tony smiled, too, if a bit bashfully.

"Tis a beautiful day, is it not, Anthony?" he asked, his hand sweeping up to the clear blue sky. Tony nearly choked- though he had no idea why. Loki always called him that- Anthony- and usually he hated anyone who used that name… But Loki was definitely something different, something else all together. He could pull the 'Anthony' thing off.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure is…" Tony stumbled through the sentence. Loki smiled. Tony felt like he was going to start throwing up butterflies. Wow, wouldn't that be charming?

"Is something the matter?" Loki paused, looking down at Tony with concern.

"Uh, nah, nah. It's beautiful," Tony smiled.

"You seem uncomfortable, did I do something wrong?" Loki frowned.

"No! You're perfect!" Tony realized what he just said, "I mean…"

"You're nervous," Loki said, "Perhaps we may eat something?"

Tony blinked. Then nodded vigorously. "Sure! What do you want? A hot dog? Or a polish dog? Wait, no, no, no, you wouldn't want that, of course. Um, you want a hamburger or something?" he finished, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"I will take one of all of the above. And, also, I've overheard about fifteen people talking about some 'cotton candy'. I will take one of those, too," Loki stated, completely serious. Tony nodded, not thinking about it.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at a small, square table, five sacks of food in their hands. Loki took four of them, and left Tony with his little salad he had gotten. Then he chowed down.

Tony watched curiously as he bit into the relish-and-mustard-and-ketchup-and-everything-else-covered hot dog. He chewed it thoughtfully. Then took another bite. Then another and another and… it was gone. Four bites.

Loki noticed Tony staring. He shrugged and said, "Asgardians have a tendency towards large appetites. Haven't you ever seen Thor eat?" Tony smiled.

He got to work eating his salad. He knew he should start up small talk while they sat here, but the butterflies were still threatening to fly up his throat and out his mouth, so he refrained. He really didn't want to say something to screw things up with Loki.

"Relax, Anthony. You are beginning to make me uncomfortable."

Tony blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just relax. Now, I was thinking that we might go on a- what do you mortals call it- 'roller coaster'?" he said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin over the tips of his fingers.

"Uh, sure. Which one did you have in mind?"

Loki surveyed the jumble of rides surrounding them, and pointed at the gigantic metal roller coaster, marked with huge red letters as the 'Cyclone'.

"Is that okay, Anthony?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let's do it," Tony answered, looking up at the huge coaster wearily.

It was about ten 'o' clock that night when Tony and Loki called a taxi to take Tony back to the Avengers Mansion. They both got into the back.

"That was fun, huh?" Tony asked. Loki still looked a little green- well, a little greener than usual.

"Remind me never to attempt another 'coaster' like that again."

"Duly noted," Tony smiled, and put his arm around Loki. Loki smiled too.

"I believe we should go for something a bit less… exciting next week. I expect to be informed of our next little outing by at _least_ Tuesday, in Midgard speak," Loki stated business-ly, shifting so as to rest the back of his head against Tony's arm, folding his hands over his stomach.

Tony nodded silently. He guessed he didn't screw this one up too badly, whether or not his date ended up throwing up.

"Here you are, guys! You owe me six bucks." Tony handed the driver a twenty, and told him to keep the change. He thanked him and drove away.

Loki walked Tony to the door, stopping on the door mat.

"I'd say, overlooking certain details, that was quite an enjoyable day, Anthony. Thank you for bringing me," he took Tony's hand and kissed, never breaking eye contact with him.

Tony's heart fluttered. He swallowed and cleared his throat, "Uh, yes. Thank you for coming with me."

Loki straightened again, and smiled, making himself deliciously deviously handsome.

Tony swallowed again. He didn't realize that he was leaning forward, toward the god until Loki placed a hand on his upper arm, keeping him in place. He blinked uncontrollably.

But then Loki was leaning forward, instead. Their lips were on a collision course…

Until someone inside the mansion turned on the porch lights. They both straightened, separating themselves quickly, looking away and acting as if nothing was just about to happen. Tony saw the curtain to one side of the door move and swore he saw Thor looking out at them, a scowl on his face. He straightened his suit.

"Um, until next time, then ," he said, looking back up at Loki…

To find that he had vanished already. He frowned. Oh well.

He pulled the door open to find Jan and Clint leaning against it, eavesdropping on them. They lost balance when the door moved, but quickly stood and fixed themselves.

"So, how'd it go?" Jan asked, eager for all the details.

"He threw up."

"Seriously? Did you disgust him that much? I mean-" Jan cut herself off.

"Geez. Well, don't worry man, there are plenty of fish in the sea," Clint said, patting Tony on the back.

"No, no, no. He wanted to go on a roller coaster. We did. Unfortunately, we had also just eaten."

"Oh," the two said simultaneously.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Do you all hate me that much?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"No! It's not that we're disappointed…" Clint started.

"It's that they bet against me on it… and lost," Steve finished for him, entering the room and presenting his palm to the two younger Avengers, silently telling them to pay up. Tony laughed as they forked over a twenty each.

"I knew someone here still had faith in me." Steve nodded, smiling and shoving the money into his pocket.

"So, spill it! I want all the details, man!" Jan said, moving away from the other subject quickly.

"Well, there's not much to say."

"Did you guys hold hands? Did you kiss on the dock? You guys have to have done _something_ interesting."

"Yes, do tell, friend Tony," Thor said, his arms crossed as he came into the lobby. He was glaring at Tony from under his helmet. He had been upset with Tony ever since he announced that he and Loki were going on a date. Apparently, in Asgard, you have to ask all of the older siblings and parents of the person you're planning on 'courting' for permission beforehand. Which, of course, Tony didn't.

So Thor was playing the part of the overprotective older brother that he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with. Oh well. He'll get over it eventually.

"Seriously, nothing happened. Though…" Tony smirked at Thor, "I do have another date with him next week. I'm thinking movies." Jan squealed.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she shouted, jumping up and down, "But what are you gonna wear?"

Tony smiled, and the little group of them buzzed with conversation about him and Loki.

He excused himself to his room- it had been a pretty exhausting day, trying to refrain from saying anything blatantly stupid and scaring Loki away.

He didn't bother turning on the light when he entered his room. He knew the layout like the back of his… or something. He pulled off his Gucci leather jacket and slung it onto a random flat surface in his room. He turned toward his bed, but was met instead by a pair of pale white hands grabbing the front of his shirt.

He could feel the presence of the other person right in front of his face, and was about to pull some self defense move on the intruder… until he saw the luminescent glow of green eyes in the dark.

"Where were we?" Loki whispered, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. He gave Tony a chaste but deep kiss, and then lingered less than an inch away, his eyes boring into Tony's.

Tony blinked and swallowed and gasped a "Loki!"

"Ah, yes. There we were." Loki nipped at his bottom lip and put a hand to the back of Tony's head and lower back, pulling him close.

* * *

><p>I was blushing so hard at the end when I was writing this. o.O<p>

I hope it was good! :DDD

Please review!


End file.
